


Sledding Home

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol pulls Rindy along the neighborhood on a red bobsled.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird
Kudos: 12





	Sledding Home

Carol peered around to make sure Rindy was all comfy in her red bobsled. As she started pulling the corded reins with her snow-pant-clad legs walking forward, she began dragging the girl along the snow covered sidewalk through the neighborhood.

Rindy felt snowflakes land on her eyelashes. With her purple gloved hands, she wiped her face and then peered around her surroundings. She saw rows and rows of apartment buildings with a few dog walkers and a white mailing truck parked along the curb. The snow fall was a dusting of sticky clumps. 

“Are you listening to me, honey?” Carol called back to her.

“What?” Rindy said.

“I said, ‘We still have to study your list of spelling words’ okay? Your test is tomorrow...”

Rindy mumbled a response, sliding her chin and mouth underneath the collar of her jacket.

As soon as they got home, Rindy ran ahead up the concrete steps to let herself in. She stopped in the foyer hallway and pushed back the hood of her jacket to remove the thermal headband that covered her ears. She wiggled her arms out from her jacket and then tore off her gloves.

Carol had closed the front door behind her, setting the bobsled up against the wall. She unzipped her turquoise ski jacket wearing a black, long-sleeve crew shirt with light gray snowpants underneath. 

“Can we make hot chocolate first?” Rindy was sitting halfway up on the floor, ripping the Velcro straps of her snow boots.

“Sure thing, chicken wing,” Carol had used one of her silly voices, getting Rindy to smile.


End file.
